Temple of D'zeron
This structure in in the center of the city and is surrounded by 5 Pillars equally spaced at the outside of the village confining the village to a small area. There is a very strong taboo against sleeping anywhere outside the Pillars. the Pillars and the the Temple were both built by the Ancients for the original people of D'zeron who were brought to Terran 8 by Zenneth shortly after the Proto-Paragangian Exodus. the temple is more or less circular in shape and at the center there is a tower which is several stories tall, giving the entire structure the appearance almost of a step pyramid, only more conical. It is drastically larger and more substantial than anything else in the village virtually the only permanent structure other than the pillars. the temple is used for many things: --The place of healing, sort of like a medical clinic or hospital for people who are critically ill or injured and need round the clock care of the healer. this is probably only because the healer lives there most of this story the healer is Chathalen, so if the person has no family to care for him, he is taken there. more often people would be cared for in their own home. but people come there to find the healer when seeking medical attention, ie small injuries and illnesses. Jason Scott-Harris is taken there when he arrives because he is critically ill and injured, and his closest kin, Tersh is not able to care for him, and Chathalen is his next closest kin.Harris, who has no home there --the home of the Dream Keeper . the temple itself is in a sense the portal to the dream plane, or a physical manifestaton of it, so to watch over the portal the Dream Keeper needs to sleep there. this is part of why Tersh was so upset about CHathalen becoming dream keeper, because it meant he had to live at the temple. --the place where city leadership meetings are held. there is an outdoor arena of some sort near the temple where meetings of the people are held. --the place where the device to communicate with the Earth Alliance government at Jai-Ten is kept keepers use the Dream Plane to then communicate with the true planetary government of the [[Ancients] . the mediate between the anceints and Earth Alliance, but earth Alliance do not know D'zeron are just mediators and consider the Dream Keeper to be the leader of the planetary government. -the school for dreamers and leaders, who are educated MUCH differently than the general population of the village. Leaders are chosen by their tendency to accidentally wander into the dream world. when I person does this she he but that's less common is taken to the temple and trained how not to do that. if they learn no to do that they can return to the village. if they want to enter the dream plane or pail to learn how not to, they become leadership and are educated in how to talk to aliens, how to read and write, to heal, etc. They are then employed as teachers, healers or potentially trained to become dream keepers. --the library where records are kept, and copied by hand to preserve them and records are carefully kept of everything which happens. Allissa and Chathalen also wrote alot of Field guide sorts of things, about animals and plants of the forest. the gates of the temple are programed to close and lock with the rising of Aissis and unlock only at the setting of Aissis. the only way in or out at night is to dream travel. They tried to get Jason to Dream Travel out by taking Serai away from him at night, but instead Serai dream traveled in. THis skill marked her as able to become a dream Keeper because to visit the Ancients the dream keeper has to be able to dream travel to their undersea world. Category:D'zeron Category:Artifacts and technology Category:Places